New Titans Same Problems
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: The Teen Titans are taking a much needed vacation,meaning a new team of five heroes is to take up the responsibilities temporarily.  But with corrupt politicians,ancient threats and returning faces,is it really just temporary?
1. Chapter 1

As an alarm blared, four criminals ran from the crime scene, each with bags of money and jewels.

"Man, I'm glad we left Detroit," laughed one of them, a man in a black and orange suit with wheels at his feet and an "N" on his chest.

"I concur. Twas a wise act to come to yonder city," agreed his companion, a man dressed in a Robin Hood fashion with an orange and silver metal gauntlet on his right hand.

"Yeah, plenty more pretty jewels," exclaimed the youngest of the four, a girl with light pink hair, a black mask over her eyes and riding a floating yellow unicorn. The last of the four, a woman with short brown hair, dark red/purple outfit and light yellow cape and several watches on each arm, nodded in agreement.

"And you're going to put those back where they belong!" yelled a female voice, just as a blur streaked between the four villians, taking their bags away.

"Or better yet, I could do it for ya," shouted a slightly cocky voice.

"No way! I thought the Titans were out of town!" gasped the black and orange suited man.

"They are, we're just filling in for them," came another female voice as five teens dropped from the buildings.

"What? You thought this city was unprotected?" said the cocky voice, belonging to a boy with light brown hair, light blue tinted goggles, a blue and silver outfit and light grey boots.

"Should have stayed in Detroit," replied a third female voice, belonging to a girl with short brown hair, eyes hidden behind a raven feathered black mask, a dark brown outfit and black boots.

"Still, nice to know Jump City's popular," said the other boy of the group, with light brown hair, eyes behind a dark red mask, wearing a red and dark grey outfit and white sneakers.

"Shame it's popular for villains," said the second female voice, owned by a girl with short brown hair, eyes behind an orange mask, an orange and dark purple outfit and orange boots.

"But that's why we're here," said the first female voice, a girl with long light brown hair, eyes behind a light purple mask, a light purple and dark red outfit with black boots.

"S.U.V split up. Meet back at the safe house!" shouted the man in the orange and black suit, disappearing in a black and orange blur. The Robin Hood style villain fired an arrow at a nearby building, swinging away. The girl on the unicorn flew off, leaving the last villain to run.

"I got Speedy Gonzales," said the boy in blue and silver, disappearing in a blue and silver streak.

"Leave watch-girl to us," said the boy in red and dark grey, he and the girl in orange and dark purple running off in pursuit.

"I've got pretty princess, you take Robin Hood," the girl in purple and red said, opening a pair of dragon wings and flying off. The girl in dark brown nodded, unfurling her raven black wings and flying in the opposite direction.

_

* * *

_

With Nanosec

As the orange and black blur raced through the city, he laughed to himself.

"Hah, I'm too fast for them. Guess nothing can catch Nanosec!" he shouted, not seeing the blue and silver blur.

"Nothing except me. Name's Highspeed," grinned the boy in silver and blue, easily keeping pace with the speedy villain. Before Nanosec could react, Highspeed disappeared.

Without warning, various small projectiles fired at the speedy villain, disorienting enough to make him take a face plant, skidding to a halt in front of the Titan.

"Super speed and telekinesis. Unlikely combo, but efficient," Highspeed taunted, gripping the villain in a pale blue glow.

_

* * *

_

With Slo-Mo

"Guess I've given those losers the slip, lost them, left them in the dust," she laughed, landing on top of a car.

"Don't think so," came a voice from behind her. Turning, she saw no-one, turning back around only to barely dodge a punch from the short haired girl.

"Invisibility, eh? Bit of a coward's power, a fraidy cat, jumps at their own shadow?" Slo Mo taunted, landing on a car at the other side of the street. When the girl smirked, she only wondered why, until the she felt the car being lifted.

"What about super strength? A bit too cliché?" the red and grey boy laughed, shaking the car and knocking Slo-Mo off. "And that's why they call me Roughhouse," he chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

"And this is why they call me Sorceress," the girl whispered, creating a circle of flames around the thief after muttering a spell.

_

* * *

_

With Professor Princess

"Get away, these jewels are mine!" the young villainess yelled, her flying unicorn barely keeping ahead of the dragon winged Titan.

"Unless you bought them, they aren't yours! Now give them here Pinkie!" the dragon winged girl shouted, flying alongside a building before, wings still flapping, running along the wall. Reaching the edge of the building, she leapt, knocking the little girl from her unicorn. Before the girl hit the ground, an invisible field cushioned her fall before she was lifted back towards the Titan.

"Keep it in mind, fear the Nightphoenix," she grinned, eyes briefly changing colour to pale purple.

_

* * *

_

With Angry Archer

As the man swung through the city, he occasionally fired arrows at his raven winged pursuer.

"You will fail, yon raven winged wench. Angry Archer will triumph!" he yelled, landing on a rooftop and firing three arrows.

"Don't count on it," the Titan muttered, her eyes glowing a dark purple. Behind the Angry Archer, a clawed fist of black energy formed, knocking the villain to the streets below. Before he hit, she dived down, grabbing him.

"Convenient, there's the jail," she mumbled, throwing the Angry Archer through the doors. Before she could walk off, she heard a scream in a nearby alley. On instinct, she ran towards the source, staring at the scene before her in disbelief.

The alley was covered in blood, a human body lying there with a hole in its gut. Standing over the body was a large, humanoid figure with golden eyes.

"What the..." the Titan stuttered just as the creature ran off, leaping onto building tops. Over the initial shock, the Titan opened her wings, taking off in pursuit.

"Highspeed! We have a creature heading in your direction. It just murdered someone," she said into her communicator.

"_Gotcha Darkwing. Be careful,"_ came the reply, a blue and silver blur now chasing the creature. As the creature leapt over a city street, the blur kept close behind, his feet now barely touching ground as he rammed into the creature, hitting it like a missile.

"Thought you'd get away because the Titans weren't here? Think again!" Highspeed growled as he and the creature fell off the roof, hurtling towards the street.

"Don't make me laugh. You're no half breed!" the beast snarled back, opening wings and throwing the speedster off of him. Before he could levitate himself, Highspeed landed hard on a car roof, setting off the alarm.

"You okay?" Darkwing asked, hovering above him.

"Considering I've just crumpled a car roof, I'm just peachy," Highspeed groaned, looking into the night sky to see no sign of the beast.


	2. Chapter 2

Titan's Tower, the famous residence of the Teen Titans. Now, while the original five are on a much needed vacation, a team of temporary Titans have filled the gap. Highspeed, the speedster, Nightphoenix, the dragon winged leader, Sorceress, the mystic spy, Roughhouse, indestructible powerhouse, and Darkwing, the raven winged healer.

"We rounded up the four thieves, but we couldn't stop a murdering beast, which is now still at large," Nightphoenix muttered, looking up at the two faces on the monitor. One was Robin, the other was a girl with dark brown/dark red hair, pale blue eyes and a fiery red and orange outfit.

"What kind of beast?" the girl, Firestorm, asked, small flames dancing in her eyes.

"Humanoid with gold eyes and wings. Fast enough runner to evade Darkwing when she flies," Nightphoenix sighed, her wings folded against her back.

"I'll ask Raven about it. Firestorm, ask Starshadow if she knows anything," Robin said, the girl nodding in response, before the screen went blank. Sighing, Nightphoenix turned away, looking to see Highspeed standing there.

"Well sis, Robin took it well that I let that thing get away," he said, a nervous grin on his face.

"Yeah, but then that thing wasn't human. The room's all yours if you want to talk to your girlfriend," Nightphoenix said, smiling faintly when her brother blushed a little. As she walked off, a girl with long midnight black hair, most covering her face, with violet eyes that seemed to be glowing, appeared on screen.

"Hey, want to go out on the city?" Sorceress asked as Nightphoenix walked through the corridors of the tower.

"Um, okay, is Darkwing coming?" Nightphoenix asked, shoulders falling when Sorceress shook her head. "Well, let's get going then," she said, following her friend.

_

* * *

_

Training room

Roughhouse liked the training room. In his experience, it was the only place where practice dummies and punch bags could withstand his strength. His fists were like blurs as they hit the padded punch bag, the sound music to his ears.

"Planning to put it through the wall?" Darkwing remarked, standing there in a pale yellow tank top, black tracksuit bottoms and white sneakers.

"Something on your mind? I can talk and train," Roughhouse muttered, pausing to look at his dark winged companion, before returning to his attack.

"Just thinking. There's been a report of a bounty hunter in the area, and I'm trying to think of any possible targets," she sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"Well, a good bounty hunter would know the Titans are outta town, so that rules them out. While there are plenty of rich people, there wouldn't be a need to hire a bounty hunter. I got nothing," Roughhouse sighed, breaking off his attack to look at Darkwing.

"Maybe some villain hired a bounty hunter to find something for him," Darkwing sighed, walking to a treadmill.

_

* * *

_

City rooftops

If there was one thing Highspeed loved doing, it was running across the city's rooftops, leaping from building to building and, if he felt like it, power dive towards the street below and then levitate before hitting. It also helped him think.

"_What was that creature? Did Slade send it, or did one of Mumbo's tricks go wrong?" _he wondered, stopping at the edge of a building. Before he could run off, he looked down to see trouble. "High school punks picking on someone? Guess I got nothing better to do," he sighed, jumping off the edge.

"Come on geek and geekette, where's our money?" sneered one of the bullies, obviously the group leader, as he faced a boy with dark brown hair and glasses and a girl with pale blond hair.

"Want it in pounds? I'd be happy to give it to you," the girl said, her voice shaky.

"Oh yeah? Give it here then!" the boy yelled, taking a step forward.

"I'll give it to ya, along with a few kicks," Highspeed taunted, landing between the group and their victims.

"Some freak in a costume, you've gotta be kidding," the group leader laughed, thrusting his fist forward as Highspeed disappeared.

"Want to say that again?" Highspeed whispered, appearing behind the boy with his back turned. When the boy turned, he was gone in a flash, along the group's victims.

_Park_

"You two okay?" Highspeed asked, looking at the boy and girl he'd just saved.

"Yeah, we're fine. Are you a Teen Titan?" the boy asked, sitting under the tree Highspeed had stopped at.

"Sorta. The main team's taking a much needed vacation, so I'm just helping fill the team's shoes," Highspeed answered, stretching his arms. "Here, take this. If those guys pick on you again, just hit the button and I'll be there in a flash. I need to head back to the Tower," he added, throwing a small black remote with a single red button to the boy and girl.

"Right, well I'm Simon, and this is Rea," the boy said, gesturing to the girl upon saying her name.

"Mine's Highspeed. See ya around," the speedster said, disappearing in a flash.

* * *

_Later that day_

In the main room of the Tower, Highspeed and Roughhouse were in the middle of a racing game while Darkwing read a book, occasionally glancing at the screen.

"And...pickin up the All-star!" Highspeed whooped, watching as Super Sonic blazed through the track, sending his opponents flying. Soon, Highspeed's racer was closing onto Roughhouse's.

"Is it just me, or when you two play that, you always pick Sonic and Knuckles," Darkwing sighed, watching as Highspeed finished in first with Roughhouse in close second.

"Just like you'd pick Shadow every time it's race night, Sorceress would pick Amy and Nightphoenix would pick Tails," Roughhouse retorted.

"So? Better him than Big," Darkwing snapped, her eyes flashing purple for a second.

"Wonder what Nightphoenix and Sorceress are up to anyway. Nearly dinnertime and they're not back," Highspeed asked, setting up another race. "Come on, good ol' Sonic vs. Shadow. You know ya want to," he taunted, holding up a second controller for Darkwing.

"Fine, one race," Darkwing sighed, grabbing the controller. Before the race could begin, the image of a girl with dark purple tinted dark hair with a yellow tipped fringe, blue eyes and an ocean coloured outfit appeared.

"Aqua! Nice to warn us," Roughhouse gasped.

"Sorry, just thought I'd call. Where's Nightphoenix and Sorceress?" Aqua mumbled, looking around the room.

"Out on the city. What's up at Titan's Elemental?" Highspeed asked.

"Nothing much, though Starshadow seems a bit on edge. She told me to warn you her ex-boyfriend might be loose," she mumbled, looking up when Nightphoenix and Sorceress walked in.

"Nice of you two to join us. What kept ya?" Roughhouse asked, receiving a small whack to the gut from Sorceress.

"Small time robbery. Apparently, there's now paperwork we need to sign when we bring in bad guys," muttered Nightphoenix, flopping down on the couch.

"Whoa, back up. Which government frakhead made that up?" Highspeed whined, eyes flashing a pale blue.

"Senator Glickson," spat Nightphoenix, arms folded.

"Now that's ridiculous. Almost as much as banning sweets cause they're a choking hazard. What's next, speedster speed limits?" Highspeed grumbled.

"There's too much dang paperwork. Everything has a form, and every form has a form. I'd rather just stick this new paperwork in Glickson's..." Aqua muttered, cutting off before she could finish her rant.

"Anyone up for a race night? Or shall we do karaoke? I'll cook dinner," Sorceress asked, moving into the kitchen area.

_

* * *

_

Outskirts of Jump City

"You let them see you?" questioned a man with light grey hair streaked with dark purple, yellow eyes and massive, deep purple dragon wings. He was wearing a purple breastplate, arm guards and shin armour with a darker purple under shirt and trousers.

"I'm sorry. I was feasting and the human screamed," the golden eyed winged creature stammered, kneeling before the man.

"Be thankful there are no half breeds in this time. However, these Titans still pose a significant threat. If they discover what you are, then no doubt will they find half breeds, even if they have to search back in time," the man said, his voice a deep rumble.

"Is that possible? How!" the creature gasped, fear plaguing its face.

"The half demon, Raven, has some power to manipulate time. I know for a fact that this can allow her to find and bring people from the past to the present. I doubt you'd want to face Teresa of the Faint Smile," he growled, now looking out over the city.

"No. What is it you propose to do?" the beast questioned, now rising to its full height.

"You and your kind will continue to feed when you can. Leave the Titans to me. They will fall to the might of Malefor," the man laughed, opening his mighty wings and taking off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_Titan's Tower_

Everyone cheered as the sound of Paramore's song Misery Business blasted through the room, the lyrics being sung by Sorceress. When the song ended, Sorceress bowed, moving to the couch with a confident smirk.

"Alright everyone, let's see, what song to play...ah, good old Crush 40," Highspeed grinned, putting in a CD. Putting it to the right track, he prepared to sing. "Now, bow before the Knight of the Wind!" he shouted, nodding his head to the beat. As he sang, he moved with grace in time to the music, imitating sword swinging when he could. When he finished, he held the mike high as if it were a sword.

"Nice, now, allow me," Roughhouse challenged, taking the mike and picking a song. As Sum 41 sounded through the speakers, Roughhouse sang in time to the slow, strong beat as the song echoed through the room. Before anyone could cheer, static filled the screen, before an image of a man with light grey, purple streaked hair and yellow eyes appeared.

"Greetings Titans. As I'm sure you're wondering, my name is Malefor. And before you try to trace the communicator, I'll save you the trouble," he said, his voice a low rumble. As the camera moved, everyone gasped when they saw the familiar white skin.

"Yes, I brought a little friend with me. She's unharmed, albeit a little shaken up when she tried to resist. Tell Titans Elemental to be at the park in one hour, or Argent dies," he growled, the communication cutting off.

"Well this guy's new. And he seems serious. We'd better listen to his threats," Darkwing said, the rest of the team nodding silently in agreement.

_

* * *

_

The park

"You won't get away with this. Whoever comes will stop you!" Argent spat, struggling against green energy chains. Malefor merely chuckled, his yellow gaze making her cringe.

"You underestimate me and overestimate my opponents. They may be the powerful Titans representing the seven elements, but they are no match for me," he whispered, turning to face her.

"We'll just see about that," Firestorm shouted, backed up by Aqua, a boy with dark brown hair and pale green eyes wearing a gold and yellow outfit with lightning patterns, a girl with wavy brown hair, brown eyes behind a pair of glasses wearing a pale green and turquoise outfit with swirl patterns, a boy with short blond hair, serious green eyes and a dark green and stone grey outfit, a girl with long dark brown, almost black hair, bright blue eyes with a dark red and black outfit and Starshadow, who's outfit was black with dark violet.

"Ah, Titan Elemental. Let's see, Firestorm, Aqua, Sparkjump, Airblaze, Blockrock, Nightshriek and Starshadow. How nice to meet you," Malefor said, looking at each Titan as he said their name.

"Sorry the feeling isn't mutual," the gold and yellow Titan, Sparkjump, growled, his hands cackling with electricity.

"Good to know," Malefor muttered, dark purple energy swirling around his hands. As he fired it, the group split up.

"You think we're going to stand and let you attack us!" shouted the green and grey Titan, Blockrock, as he fired five boulders at the villain.

"I'd be disappointed if you did," Malefor replied, blocking the boulders with his wings before firing an orb of dark energy at Blockrock, sending the Titan flying.

"You must like a challenge, taking on all seven of us!" the green and turquoise Titan, Airblaze, yelled, firing a blast of air. At that same instant, Sparkjump fired a burst of lightning, both attacks missing as Malefor leapt to the skies. Combining the downdraft with dark energy, he easily knocked away the two Titans.

"Shame you picked the wrong team to fight," muttered the black and red Titan, Nightshriek, as she unleashed a deafening scream, dark red energy around her hand pulsing like a heartbeat. At the same instant, Firestorm unleashed spears of fire. Malefor simply laughed, leaping into the sky. Both Titans' eyes widened, Firestorm being sent flying while a red mist surrounded her and Nightshriek fell as the spears exploded.

"How pathetic. You were all too easy...wait, only five fell," Malefor mumbled, looking around with his yellow gaze.

"Now it's your turn!" Aqua yelled, bursting from a small lake in a vortex of water.

"We are the elements strengthened by the night. Clearly you forgot," whispered Starshadow, rising from the ground surrounded by black mist. On the back of her hands, black pentagram tattoos glowed, as did her eyes.

"Of course, water draws strength from the moon, and shadows draw strength from the dark of night," Malefor gasped, attempting to fly off, only to be swatted down by a large tentacle of water.

"You won't escape that easily," Starshadow muttered, the shadows around her moving like tendrils of energy, striking the winged villain like angry wasps.

"You won't be so fortunate next time. I'll be sure of that," Malefor growled, taking off into the night.

"So you're the Titans Elemental. I've heard stories about each of you," Argent gasped at the green energy disappeared.

"The trick is knowing which are a hundred percent true and which have made up stuff," Nightshriek groaned. While everyone got up, Starshadow looked towards the moon, seeing a figure standing there. Their hair was long and blond, her eyes almost glowing bright silver. She was wearing white with shoulder armour, a cape and metal shoes. On her back, from what Starshadow could tell, was a massive sword. When the dark Titan blinked, the figure was gone.

"Hey Star, you okay?" Airblaze asked, jets of air from her hands and feet helping her float in the air.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. And don't call me Star," she warned, taking a deep breath as she melted into a shadowy black mist.

_

* * *

_

Unknown location

"As you can see, despite a surprisingly easy defeat, Firestorm was the perfect candidate for my cybernetic android," said a man in a suit with moss green eyes, short salt and pepper hair, as he stood before Slade.

"And what of this one, the robotic one," Slade asked, gesturing to a Highspeed lookalike.

"An early prototype. Incorporates a powerful jet engine to replicate high speeds and flight, and tractor beams built into the arms to copy telekinesis. Are you interested in my partnership deal?" the man asked, the Firestorm and Highspeed lookalikes standing behind him.

"Mr Magnus, you have impressed me through ways previous people haven't. It would be my pleasure," Slade said, the two men shaking hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorceress wasn't much of a morning person. As she got up, she looked out her window, then at her clock, before groaning.

"It's only five o'clock. No-one could possibly be up at this time," she muttered, burying her head into her pillow.

"_There is. Get your butt up here now!"_ Nightphoenix yelled into the intercom, getting the young mystic out of bed.

_

* * *

_

Main room

Sorceress rubbed her eyes as she walked into the main room. Everyone else was up, but surprisingly not as sleepy.

"What's up?" she asked, looking up at the monitor. What she saw made her gasp, as she looked to see CCTV footage, showing Highspeed and Firestorm robbing a bank.

"No way could I have done that. I never left the Tower last night," Highspeed shouted, glowing pale blue in frustration.

"We know. And you're not stupid," Darkwing said, getting everyone's attention. "Highspeed can be a bit of a show-off, but he wouldn't be stupid enough to show himself on CCTV like that. Whoever that is wants to be seen so we believe its Highspeed. Just like Blackfire tried to pose as Starfire," she explained.

"But that looks exactly like me, and even moves as fast as me. Only Flash and Mas y Menos can move that fast," Highspeed sighed, looking at the screen. "No way in heck could that have been me," he said, standing up.

"We know okay, sheesh," Sorceress sighed.

"No, I mean that it can't be me, cause I'm in the Tower. Whoever that was is flying through Jump City streets. I know because I'm watching him," Highspeed retorted, pointing at the screen.

"There's Firestorm, even though she's with the other Elementals. Alright, Titans GO!" Nightphoenix shouted, Highspeed disappearing in a silver and blue blur, Darkwing unfurling her wings and flying through the open window while Roughhouse and Sorceress ran to the garage, Nightphoenix following her raven winged teammate.

"This will be fun," Sorceress muttered as she and Roughhouse approached the T-car. As they got in, Roughhouse floored it, the garage door opening as the car changed to flight mode.

"Yeah, even more fun if you'd actually talk to me," Roughhouse muttered, making Sorceress glare at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, eyes changing to dark orange as she looked at him angrily.

"For the past few weeks you've barely said a word to me. Look, we split up, that doesn't mean we have to stop talking to each other. We can at least try to make up and be friends," Roughhouse said, meeting her glare while watching the road.

"Maybe. Let's deal with these clones first," Sorceress said as the car stopped. The second they jumped out, a dark blue and grey streak crashed through the T-car, causing a lot of damage. At that second, a small walkie-talkie like device popped out, promptly landing in front of Roughhouse.

"_Which idiot busted up the T-car!" _Cyborg's pre-recorded voice yelled, making Roughhouse wince.

"Cyborg's gonna kill me," he whispered as a familiar silver and blue streak moved by.

"Let me guess, if I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, you're Metal Sonic! A second rate copy!" Highspeed yelled, running side by side with his doppelganger.

"Brilliant perception, perceptor. But I'm more powerful than you think I am. And my name is Quickspeed," the clone sneered, the jet booster on his back helping him gain speed.

"Points on originality. I'm amazed you made a name completely different from mine," Highspeed gasped in sarcasm, clapping his hands.

_Rooftops_

"Get lost ya little bugs! You fly around like common houseflies!" Firestorm's clone shouted, a small flamethrower folding out beneath her hand. "Time for Firestarter to play exterminator!" she yelled, giggling with an insane smile on her face.

"Insane pyromaniac. She'll burn the city down at this rate," Darkwing muttered, dodging a stream of flames while throwing various pieces from the destroyed T-car.

"Cyborg and Roughhouse will go berserk if they saw you doing that," Nightphoenix sighed, surrounded in a forcefield.

"Come on birdie, let's cook ya!" Firestarter yelled, still giggling madly as she focused both fire streams on the raven winged Titan.

"Big mistake," Nightphoenix said, grinning as she dived towards the pyromaniac, landing a punch to the head. Just before the pyro hit the street, Nightphoenix trapped her in an orange bubble.

_On the streets_

"How does Highspeed expect us to help! Their almost going supersonic!" Sorceress shouted as she and Roughhouse stood by the T-car's wreck. Roughhouse simply kept looking at his communicator.

"Simple, he's leading them in a big circle. So in three, two, one," Roughhouse said, moving into the middle of the street before throwing a punch, hitting the dark blue and grey streak head on.

"Metal Sonic, meet Knuckles," Highspeed whooped, skidding to a halt.

"The best remarks you can make are Sonic references?" Sorceress sighed.

"If I can find one to make, yeah," Highspeed said as Roughhouse lifted Quickspeed to his feet and Nightphoenix carried Firestarter towards them.

"Big mistake fools," Quickspeed chuckled, a white light burning from his and Firestarter's chests. When it faded, the two villians had vanished.

"Well, this sucks. First the T-car gets wrecked, now the bad guys get away," Roughhouse sighed as Darkwing flew down.

"About the T-car...I may have used some pieces to attack the Firestorm clone, and they may have gotten burned..." Darkwing stuttered, stopping when Roughhouse's face turned dark red.

"You..._what!_" he hissed, chasing a fleeing Darkwing after letting out an angry roar.

"Who knew Roughhouse could run so fast," Sorceress sighed.

"Guess the super strength isn't just in his arms," Highspeed said, helping his sister to lift the T-car wreck.

_

* * *

_

Later that night

The park was very quiet that night, only five teens hanging out there.

"Oh how I long for a half decent race," muttered a girl with short black windswept hair with red streaks, dark red eyes and mostly dark red and dark blue attire.

"Then race Flash or that new Titan, Highspeed," sighed one of her companions, a boy with light brown hair, dark grey eyes and mostly dark purple and grey attire.

"What about that new Titan with the dragon wings. She looks pretty hot," yawned a boy with short black hair, green eyes and mostly grey and brown attire.

"Good thing I'm not the jealous type," muttered a girl with an Asian look with pale grey eyes and long black hair. She was dressed more like a ninja.

"Of course not," muttered the final boy with long dark brown hair and eyes, with a black jacket covering a grey outfit. All five of them looked up when men, dressed as typical government agents complete with sunglasses, advanced.

"Again? Third time this week," the red and black haired girl muttered as everyone but the boy in purple and grey ran.

"I'm getting the impression you want to be shell-shocked. That's all that happened to those who deal with Shockblast," the boy said, grinning as he punched his fist into the ground, a massive blast of air almost flattening the trees around him, sending the men flying. Shockblast grinned, before hearing car engines.

"Yo, Bullrun, they're going after you with SUVs," he yelled into a communicator, running after his friends.

"Gotcha Shocky, leave them to me," the boy with black hair said, grinning as he looked back. Seeing the SUV, Bullrun turned before charging towards it. Before it could drive off, he rammed into it, causing the engine to billow steam, before he ran off.

"They're on the run again, deploy!" one of the men shouted into a radio, three more SUV's thundering past.

"They're in for a little surprise. But then, you won't be left out," the red and black haired girl chuckled, vanishing in a black and red blur just as the second girl appeared from behind, kicking the man in the face before hovering, bat wings on her back beating.

"Darkspeed, feel free," the young ninja said into a communicator. The red and black haired girl, muttered a quick okay, looking back to see one SUV pursuing her. With a smirk, she vanished, turning invisible before running up a building, somersaulting back behind the two remaining SUVs.

"Blastback, you ready?" Darkspeed said into her communicator.

"Always. Amazing how they always fall for this," the final boy muttered, looking as the three SUVs thundered towards him. Concentrating, he felt energy tingle around his hands before, in a massive burst, it exploded towards the SUVs, sending them rolling back.

"That went well," Blastback muttered as Darkspeed, Shockblast and Bullrun joined him.

"Hey, where's Nightstrike?" Bullrun asked, noticing the ninja's absence. When they all looked at their communicators, a red light flashed.

"Dang it. They must have ambushed her," Darkspeed spat, kicking the ground.

"Those government cronies were after us for a reason. I think we're wanted because of our powers. Since we're not even Honorary Titans, we're easier to capture without unwanted attention," Blastback said, sounding as monotonous as Raven.

"In that case, let's get some help. And no flirting bull-boy," Darkspeed said as the four of them walked off in the direction of the docks.


	5. Chapter 5

"_You did WHAT to my baby!" _Cyborg yelled while Darkwing stood there, looking sheepish as both Cyborg and Roughhouse glared at her.

"I didn't know they were from the T-car..." she said feebly. Highspeed sat on the couch with Sorceress and Nightphoenix, all three trying not to laugh.

"Well you're going to help put it back together or both Cyborg and I are going to make you regret it," Roughhouse said coldly, his eyes glowing a pale crimson to match Cyborg's red eye.

"Understood. I'll start tomorrow," Darkwing mumbled as Cyborg's face disappeared.

"Better get a good night's sleep. You'll need that and coffee tomorrow," Highspeed taunted.

"I'll leave you to your flirting," Darkwing retorted, making Highspeed blush.

"Very funny," Highspeed said as everyone left the room. At that second, Starshadow's face appeared on the screen.

"_Sorry I couldn't visit while I was in Jump, but I promise I will next time,"_ the gothic Titan said.

"Hey, relax. There's always next time. So, how are things?" Highspeed asked.

"_Pretty well. I'm still reading the Twilight Saga that Airblaze is making me read. It's definitely better than I thought,"_ Starshadow replied.

"So, would I be the Edward to your Bella?" he asked, erecting a laugh from his lover.

"_Probably. I've only started the second book and Laura already has the DVD. If she puts it on, I'm leaving the room,"_ Starshadow muttered before looking up. _"Dare I ask how you know that?"_ she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was a trip to the movies and it was Sorceress' turn to pick. Like you said, it's better than I thought," Highspeed said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"_Cool. Looks like you've got another call,"_ Starshadow sighed before she and Highspeed jumped back.

"_I'm probably not the person you expected or wanted to see, but I can't help that right now,"_ Blastback said, his slightly pale face expressionless.

"Oh really? Did Nevermore's skies turn pink, or did Trigon decide he wanted to help mankind, cause that would happen before you'd ask for our help," Highspeed growled, eyes glowing pale blue.

"_If you would shut up for a second and let our history go for a while, you'll hear about how one of my friends got captured by the government!"_ Blastback roared. Behind him was Darkspeed, Shockblast and Bullrun, all three surprised by their friend's outburst.

"Okay, how did it happen, or, first things first, did you do anything at all that would tick off the government?" Highspeed sighed.

"_No. They just came after us, starting about a month ago. Since then, they've constantly been after us. This is the first time they've succeeded in their objective,"_ Blastback said, his calm facade back up.

"_Funny, a month ago, Senator Glickson started making changes to the law regarding us heroes. Can't be a coincidence,"_ Starshadow said, her voice monotonous and her eyes now as if they were glowing.

"Going after super powered teens who aren't Titans. He clearly didn't want anyone catching on quickly," Highspeed muttered.

"_Of course, they didn't count on our watches being communicators, so we can track them,"_ Darkspeed said, almost shoving Blastback out of the way. _"Name's Darkspeed, one of the fastest things alive, apart from you, Flash and Mas y Menos," _she added.

"We'll see. Just give me the frequency and I can track it," Highspeed said, fingers dancing over the keyboard. "Got it. It's at a warehouse in Downtown, just before the outskirts. Why is it always a warehouse," he muttered, turning to find Sorceress standing behind him.

"You're not going without me. Afterall, you're not good as a solo act," she said, muttering a spell as she started floating.

"Fine, just don't hit me with any magic," Highspeed sighed, disappearing in a blue and silver streak with Sorceress close behind.

_

* * *

_

Warehouse

As Nightstrike started to come to, she realised she was resting against something, her arms bound behind her back. She was also aware of shapes moving in the light, only just starting to resemble people.

"So, you're awake. We'll be getting started shortly, so you just rest your pretty little head," mocked a male voice as a hand touched her cheek. Disgusted, she jerked her head away.

"Feisty. Doubt your little friends will find you in time," he laughed, walking away. Before she could hang her head, she heard something move beside her.

"Just wait. The distraction's about to begin," a female voice whispered. Before Nightstrike could ask, she heard several shouts.

"Everything's just floating! There's no way the Titans could have found us!" one voice yelled. From what Nightstrike could see, various pieces of lab equipment were floating. After half a minute, they gently dropped to the table tops. The men calmed down, until the warehouse doors slammed open.

As a strong wind blew about the warehouse, the invisible Titan appeared, already yelling a spell to make herself known, blue lightning crackling at her fingertips before she fired it, bolts arcing from her hands onto the various machines, causing a spectacular light show as sparks flew everywhere.

As men started to reach for weapons, the telekinetic Titan dropped from the rafters, faintly glowing a pale blue. As men yelled and started floating, the boy simply smirked, unleashing a dome of blue energy to send the men flying.

"Not bad for just two of us," the boy said, running to Nightstrike's side just as the girl cut the bonds, freeing the ninja.

"_No, defiantly not. Perhaps I underestimated them,"_ mused a certain man with large wings. As he turned to take off, he heard shouts from below.

"Malefor!" came the yell of the two Titans. Growling, Malefor spread his wings, leaping into the night. As he flew, he looked to see the two Titans and the ninja pursuing him. Laughing inwardly, he stopped, lowering himself to the ground.

"So, you wish to fight me. Remember how well that went for Titans Elemental," he chuckled, his yellow eyes, almost glowing.

"Yeah, I hear they won. Hope those shadow tendrils didn't hurt," Sorceress retorted, barely dodging purple flames. As Highspeed and Nightstrike moved in for close combat, Sorceress clutched her head.

"_Half breeds...monsters in human form...strongest woman...no, strongest monster..." _where just some of the things that pounded and echoed through Sorceress' head, making her cry out in pain as she clutched tighter.

"_CLARE!" _a new, younger voice yelled, bringing the young Titan from her pain. She stood, eyes faintly glowing silver.

"Malefor!" she yelled, both her voice and another female voice speaking at once. Everyone froze, including the dragon winged man.

"I hope you're ready to fight us," Sorceress and the second voice said as she reached back, grabbing a sword twice her size, that had appeared from nowhere. Despite the size and weight of the thing, she held it easily in one hand.

"Impossible..." Malefor gasped, getting thrown back as Sorceress moved like a blur. With each blow she tried to deal, he blocked with his wings, barely keeping up with the immensely fast and strong swings.

"Whoa, I thought I was fast," Highspeed gasped, him and Nightstrike forced to simply watch. Before long, Malefor let out a pained roar, landing on his feet with a very large slash on his chest. Sorceress also landed on her feet, sword in hand and barely breathing heavily.

"You may have been able to send your spirit through the ages, but you will not stop this world's cleansing!" Malefor growled, taking off. Sorceress simply stood there before collapsing, the sword clattering on the ground.

"That was incredible. But what exactly just happened?" Highspeed said, walking over to Sorceress. Nightstrike simply looked at the sword, seeing a strange symbol on it.

"And what does this symbol mean?" she asked, getting the speedster's attention.

"I don't know. Maybe Raven has a book with that symbol in it," Highspeed muttered, hitting a button on the side of his goggles to take a picture. After a few seconds, the sword had faded to nothing.

"I think you might want to find your friends. And take this, just in case," he said, handing Nightstrike his communicator. After watching the bat winged girl fly off, he picked up Sorceress bridal style, before running towards the Tower.


	6. Chapter 6

"_What exactly happened to her?"_ Robin asked, trying to ignore Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing about video games.

"She started talking with her own voice and someone else's, grabbed a massive sword from nowhere and struck out at super speed. After that, she just collapsed, then the sword disappeared after I was able to get this picture," Highspeed said, bringing the picture of the symbol onto the screen.

"_Definitely counts as something weird. I'll ask Starshadow,"_ Firestorm said before cutting her connection.

"What about that monster? Did Raven find out anything about it?" Highspeed asked, eyes full of curiosity.

_"She's narrowing it down. She's also looking for the name Malefor,"_ Robin replied.

"Okay, tell her I wish her luck," Highspeed said back, cutting the connection when Robin nodded. He yawned as he turned to walk away, planning to settle in for the night, when the screen came back to life, Blockrock's face on the screen.

_"Hey, Highspeed, can I ask you something?" _he asked.

"You just did, but ask me something else anyway," Highspeed answered, grinning and thankful the geo-kinetic Titan wasn't in the room.

_"Very funny. Look, how many rooms would you have to spare?" _Blockrock sighed.

"Plenty. Though you'd have to ask Cyborg exactly how many. Why'd you ask?" the speedster asked, cocking his head to one side.

_"Starshadow and I were planning on coming over to do something. We may need to stay a while,"_ Blockrock said, laughing inwardly as Highspeed's eyes literally started to glow.

"Uh sure. I'd have to ask Nightphoenix, but okay," Highspeed rambled, leaving the room in a silver and blue streak. After less than a minute, he returned.

"You've got the all clear," Highspeed said excitedly, oblivious to Blockrock's oncoming laughing fit at his expense as he cut the connection.

_

* * *

_

A day later

As Highspeed lay in his room, still fast asleep, he didn't hear the door hiss open. Nor did he hear boot-clad feet enter the room.

"Here like I promised," Starshadow whispered, her dark voice waking the speedster better than any alarm clock.

"I'm glad," Highspeed said back, the two of them now in a loving hug. When they broke apart, Sorceress opened the door, her chocolate brown eyes darker than usual just as her skin was paler.

"You okay?" Starshadow asked, concern etched in her voice.

"Yeah, I'll live," the mystic replied, forcing a smile as her legs buckled, threatening to collapse. Instantly the two Titans were at her side, holding her up.

"I know you're the team's medic, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't heed your own advice. You'd smack me upside the head if I was doing what you are," Highspeed quipped, leading the three of them to the control room.

"Fine, I'll get some rest. Knowing you, you'll call Aqua if I don't," Sorceress sighed, lying down on the couch. In the kitchen was Nightphoenix, already having breakfast cooking.

"Anyway, what brings you and Blockrock here? He sounded like he had something he had to take care of," Sorceress asked, surrounded in a pale orange glow.

"He said he'd be looking for something, but never said what, or even why he was looking for it," Starshadow replied.

_Jump City_

Moving with agility across Jump City's rooftops, Blockrock knew he had to hurry. He'd sensed a strange occurance, which he definitely believed Malefor to be the culprit of. It didn't help that there were multiple weak but still potentially dangerous collections.

_"Where is it? I should be able to see them by now,"_ he mentally yelled, stopping on a building overlooking the school. Walking towards the building was a girl with long blond hair.

"They're underground," Blockrock muttered, watching with shock as large beasts rose from the ground, strange symbols etched in their stony skin, around the girl. As the creatures readied themselves to attack, Blockrock acted, fist glowing bright green as a flail of pure earth energy grew from the glow, before being swung at the nearest creatures, smashing it into rubble.

"Back to the earth you go," Blockrock muttered, his other hand glowing green before a deafening crash erupted from his hand, shattering the creatures. From the rubble of the larger creatures, several smaller ones grew, all advancing on the earth Titan. Both hands burning with energy, he allowed himself to be surrounded in an orb of green energy.

"Want more where that came from?" he growled, hovering a few inches above the ground, barely able to hold the energy before, he released it, obliterating the monsters into dust. As he gently landed, he took several deep breaths as he looked at the blond haired girl.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked, helping the terra-kinetic titan to stand.

"Yeah, just fine. Thanks for asking," Blockrock grunted, green energy moving from the earth up his legs.

"What were those things?" the girl asked, watching him with curiosity.

"Strange monsters with higher than normal concentrations of earth energy. I kinda sensed them last time I was here. You look like you almost understand half of this," Blockrock chuckled.

"It kinda sounds familiar. Name's Tara," the girl said, not noticing the second long look of surprise on Blockrock's face.

"Just call me Blockrock. Member of the Titans Elemental," Blockrock said, jumping slightly as his communicator beeped. "I'd better take this," he added, starting to walk off before he pulled out the communicator.

"_What are you doing at that school?" _Starshadow asked, almost hissing into the communicator.

"Remember I mentioned higher than normal concentrations of earth energy? I was trying to track them," he answered.

"_Isn't it a coincidence that that's where Terra now goes to school,"_ Starshadow sighed.

"Isn't it just. This is all connected, and the common factor is Malefor," Blockrock, now pondering something, responded, before hanging up.

"_Can't go back there and tell her, but maybe I could try something,"_ he wondered as he started running back to the Tower.

_

* * *

_

Somewhere over a desert

"What exactly are we supposed to be looking for here? All I see is sand, sand and sun," Jinx complained as Kid Flash carried her bridal style.

"_You're almost there. You'll know it when you see it," _Blockrock said over the communicator. Jinx just sighed as she wiped sweat from her brow.

"Well, we're here. What does he mean by 'we'll know it when we see it'," Kid Flash asked, skidding to a stop. After setting Jinx down, he scanned the horizon.

"Do you really think I know? We're looking for a temple, but I don't see any buildings!" Jinx yelled, pulling out the communicator.

"Well, apparently we're right on top of it," Kid Flash muttered, looking down.

"Rock-head! Where is this temple?" Jinx yelled into the communicator.

"Look down," Kid Flash and Blockrock said at the same time. Upon looking down, Jinx noticed that, instead of sand, they were standing on a buried stone platform with a large leaf symbol.

"_It's the elemental temple of Earth. It's underground, and you're standing on the entrance. Only someone who can manipulate or control the earth can open it,"_ Blockrock said.

"Then why aren't you here?" Kid Flash asked.

"_I need to monitor some things here, and you two were closest to the temple. However, remember that power surge about a month ago? The one that affected communicators,"_ Blockrock asked.

"How could I forget? That made Jinx's hair go crazy!" Kid Flash laughed, getting a punch in the arm from said enchantress.

"_Well, that was Sparkjump. It was in case of a situation like this. It means that I can send you enough elemental energy to get inside through the communicator's frequency," _Blockrock explained as the communicator started to glow a deep emerald green. As soon as he finished speaking, the green glow moved from the communicator into the leaf symbol. A square of rock around the symbol lowered before splitting in half, revealing a stairway.

"_Once you're down there, the communicator won't work, so be careful. You're looking for the main alter, which should hopefully have the earth crystal,"_ Blockrock said before cutting out.

"At least this time he told us what to look for," Jinx mumbled, watching as Kid Flash disappeared down the stairs.

"Hey Jinx, you might want to take a look at this," Kid Flash yelled. Jinx sighed before running down the stairs.

"Okay, what is it..." she asked, her voice dropping to a whisper when she got to the bottom. The entire cavern was covered with green crystals, all glowing faintly, with cracks in the rock glowing slightly brighter, looking like blood vessels.

"At least we don't need to worry about light," Kid Flash gasped, walking towards an altar. Jinx, meanwhile, walked towards one of the crystals, her hand glowing pink.

"I wouldn't if I were you," a third voice called out, startling the pink haired enchantress. Looking to the entrance, she saw Airblaze descending the steps, a knowing smirk on her face. "Just in case there's traps. Blockrock knows where the temple is, but he hasn't actually had reason to be down here," the aero-kinetic Titan explained.

"Well, I'm guessing that's the main alter. And I take it there's supposed to be a big glowing emerald on it," Kid Flash remarked, gesturing to the large gem floating just above the alter, bathing the cavern in emerald light.

"Yep, and it looks untouched, just like everything else in here," Laura murmured, glancing at Jinx trying to hide a crystal fragment. "One and no more," the aero-kinetic sighed, turning to leave the cavern. Kid Flash followed suit, with Jinx close behind, cradling her treasure.

_

* * *

_

Tower

"The place seemed untouched. That big emerald was there, and the only thing taken was the one crystal by Jinx," Airblaze reported, watching her geo-kinetic pace in front of the monitor.

"Thanks. That's good to know," Blockrock mumbled, head bowed in thought.

"Doesn't seem like it," Airblaze sighed, her concern obvious.

"Trust me, as long as the Earth Emerald hasn't been touched, then it's a good thing. It just means there's more to this," he said, smiling kindly as thanks for her concern, before he said goodbye and cut the connection.

"Is there a vegetarian option besides tofu in here," Starshadow sighed, rummaging through the fridge. Blockrock sighed. Starshadow was different than most, being of half-vampire heritage. Despite this, she preferred a vegetarian lifestyle, though not as strict as Beast-Boy, being more of a semi-vegetarian.

"Doubt it. I thought Sorceress would have had a similar issue," Blockrock mumbled, dodging a cyan coloured laser fired by said Titan.

"Careful. I just learned some new powers," Sorceress taunted, a strange cephalopod-like creature floating beside her, cyan in colour with a small, lightning bolt shaped body and arms, orange eyes and a single spike on the back of its head.

"What in the world?" Blockrock questioned, watching the little creature.

"He's called a Wisp. He's from another planet. I found a spell that allows me to summon one, absorb it and use some of its power, then it flies out unharmed and goes back to its own planet again," Sorceress replied, watching the little wisp disappear.

"Well, you seem better," Starshadow noted, taking some chicken out of the fridge.

"I spent the day resting in Raven's room, looking through her books to find anything on Malefor. That's where I found the spell," Sorceress gasped, collapsing on the couch from exhaustion.

"Saw that coming," Starshadow mumbled, preparing the chicken.


	7. Chapter 7

_Jump City_

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, Highspeed enjoyed the freedom his speed gave him, letting him leap across buildings with ease, no speed limits keeping him down.

"_Not yet anyway,"_ he inwardly muttered, stopping on the edge of a skyscraper.

"Out on patrol?" Darkwing questioned, hovering next to the speedster.

"No, just getting some air," Highspeed sighed, thinking back to his previous thoughts.

"Same. Have to admit, the thrill of flying never wears off," the winged telekinetic mumbled, her hidden eyes surveying the evening city.

"Neither does the thrill of moving fast. Though the way Glickson's going about, he'll deny me that feeling. Why is it that some of the biggest villains have power in the government," Highspeed sighed, receiving a sceptical look from his teammate.

"You don't really think he's a villain?" Darkwing asked.

"Think about it. Government agents go after teens with powers after Glickson rises to his new power. These new laws regarding superheroes. No way it's a coincidence. He's up to something, I can feel it," Highspeed explained, determined to prove his theory.

"Okay, but how do we deal with him? Spying on him will only add fuel to this fire," Darkwing sighed, seeing the logic in the speedster's ideas.

"For the time being, we monitor anything he does regarding these laws. Also, we need to keep an eye out for suspicious activity regarding government agents. Not much, but it's a place to start, at least until we find a better way," he mumbled, watching as Darkwing prepared to fly off.

"Do we tell anyone else?" she asked.

"For now, it's just you and me. Once we have enough evidence, we'll tell the others," Highspeed muttered, getting ready to run as Darkwing nodded in agreement.

_

* * *

_

Tower garage

Roughhouse sighed as he started work on the wrecked T-car. It wasn't hard to see the hard work Cyborg had put into it. He was already covered in oil and grease, working on the engine.

"Nothing beats that new parts smell," he sighed, delicately fixing each part into place, almost in a trance as he worked.

"_How's it going?"_ Cyborg's voice asked over the communicator. Roughhouse paused, stepping back to admire his craftsmanship.

"Pretty well. Just have to install the defences. Trust me, I've got a much wider range of toys to play with," he replied, a grin on his face mirrored by the half-metal Titan.

"_Nice. Call me when you're done pal,"_ Cyborg chuckled, signing out. Roughhouse sighed contently, looking over the various new features he could install. Picking one, he set to work installing it, slowly but surely finishing his and Cyborg's artwork.

_

* * *

_

Training room

Nightphoenix wasn't in the best of moods. While on patrol, she'd encountered the H.I.V.E 5, taking them all on herself. They'd won, so the punching bag was the target of her anger, receiving a brutal beating.

"Every hero suffers defeat once in a while," a dark voice whispered. The winged Titan whirled to see Starshadow standing there, leaning on the door. While the dark Titan never wore a mask, her hair did an excellent job hiding her face.

"How long have you been standing there?" Nightphoenix asked, taking deep breaths.

"About five minutes. I thought I had temper problems," the dark girl mumbled. Ignoring the remark, Nightphoenix pondered how Starshadow could move so quietly with her heavy boots.

"I got beaten by those five punks. How do you think I'm going to take it?" Nightphoenix muttered, taking a powerful swing at the punch bag.

"You can't expect to win every fight. Especially when the other side plays dirty. That's why there's five of you here, not one," the dark teen whispered, turning to leave when a streak of yellow flew past, almost knocking her from her feet.

"Probably should make that eight now," Nightphoenix sighed.

_

* * *

_

Main room

Blockrock sighed contentedly as he relaxed on the couch, taking a nap. After Airblaze's call and a good dinner, he decided he needed the rest.

As he napped, he didn't stir when the doors opened. A boy with light brown skin, black hair, brown eyes hidden behind a mask and a yellow, light blue and light green outfit snuck in, hovering above the ground.

"This should be good," he whispered, flying over to the sound system. Cycling through songs, he found the perfect one. Turning the speakers on, her put on the song, covering his ears as Grow Up by Simple Plan blared out.

"Sunburst! You are dead and buried when I catch you!" Blockrock yelled, chasing the new Titan as he flew out of the room, laughing like a madman.

_

* * *

_

Jump City

Sorceress was bored. After spending most of the day resting, she'd volunteered to go on patrol, wanting some fresh air.

"Must be great, living in this city," her partner sighed. She had shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes behind a green mask, and an outfit of emerald green and turquoise.

"Trust me Starstream, it isn't as exciting as it's made out to be," Sorceress muttered, leaping from building to building. While she wasn't as fast as Kid Flash or Highspeed, Sorceress was capable of incredible agility, while Starstream could fly almost as fast as Highspeed with Sunburst's acrobatics.

"At least tonight seems quiet," the green clad titan mumbled, cursing herself for jinxing it when an explosion rang out, along with the cry of "Fourth time this week!"

"Come on," Sorceress said, flames dancing around one hand while lightning cackled on the other, as she ran, leaping from building to building down to street level, shooting fire at a black SUV. As three more thundered towards her, she stood firm, muttering a spell.

A small portal opened, a small pink, spiky wisp flying out and darting inside Sorceress, the strange energy changing her into a pink ball with long thin spikes. She span in place, the spikes eating away at the SUV that failed to avoid her.

"Nice," Starstream whispered to herself, firing emerald green bolts at the SUVs, each one erupting in a small, powerful explosion. After taking out one, she tried to find the third, only to watch it fly right past her, landing on its roof.

"They're getting sloppy since the last time," Blastback monotonously sighed, inspecting his handy work.

"Never thought I'd be able to talk to you without trying to hit you," Starstream muttered, watching government agents stumble out of the ruined SUVs.

"Back to business. Who sent you? And why?" Sorceress demanded, addressing one particular agent.

"Like I'm going to talk to a stupid kid," he mocked, paling when Starstream's eyes started burning green.

"Word of warning. I just have to say the right words and I can take you to a dimension where the laws don't apply. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Sorceress taunted, lightning still dancing around her fingers.

"Senator Glickson authorised it," the man mumbled, gulping when the mystical teen stepped forward.

"Tell him that if he sends anymore government agents after any super-powered teen, he will have every Titan wanting to settle matters personally," Sorceress threatened, fire dancing in her dark brown eyes.

"I second that," Starstream agreed, eyes still burning. Blastback simply nodded, turning and walking off to find the rest of his team.

_

* * *

_

Tower Garage

For the second time that day, Roughhouse stepped back, admiring the finished T-car. He was about to leave when Sunburst burst in, hiding behind the T-car as Blockrock ran in, hands glowing a deep, earthy green.

"Don't even think about it!" Roughhouse growled, stepping in front of his hard work, a wrench in hand. Blockrock relented, remembering the rumour about how messing with Roughhouse's work earned you a new bruise on the head.

"Take that Blockrock," Sunburst taunted, yelping as he dodged the wrench Roughhouse threw at him.

"Out! Before I decide to test the new features," Roughhouse threatened, eyes glowing crimson. Sunburst didn't need to be told twice, matching Highspeed in terms of quick getaways.

_

* * *

_

Control room

Highspeed sighed in frustration, reading over old news articles, trying to find anything on Senator Glickson. So far, there was nothing of interest, so with each article, his determination only increased.

"_Look at me. I probably look like a certain boy wonder when he's hunting Slade,"_ he mumbled mentally, quickly scanning down through yet another article. Still nothing, a random book flew across the room.

"_Breathe and relax. Telekinesis is a mental power. Mental powers are effected by emotions,"_ he whispered to himself, taking deep breaths.

"_Robin? I didn't know you got a new look while on vacation," _Firestorm laughed, the fiery Titan's face appearing on the monitor.

"Very funny. I'll go and get Nightphoenix," Highspeed sighed, walking off.

"_Actually, I kinda needed to see you," _Firestorm said, scratching the back of her neck.

"Really? What for?" Highspeed inquired, whirling round.

"_Someone's set up a robotics factory. The robots there are terrorising the area, and everyone else is on other assignments. I can't take this mission alone,"_ Firestorm said, almost pleading.

"Alright. I can be there in an hour or so. Meet you near the factory," Highspeed replied, cutting the connection as Firestorm nodded.

_Firestorm's location_

"_Alright. I can be there in an hour or so. Meet you near the factory." _Firestorm simply nodded, the connection cutting out. With the screen blank, she began giggling, allowing herself to laugh evilly.

"Oh yes, I'll meet you there. Don't worry," she laughed, walking outside into the rainstorm.


End file.
